For Erebor and More
by That Fantasy Junkie 96
Summary: A one-shot taking place before the Battle of Five Armies. Thorin's nephews mean the world to him. His worries lead him to a conversation with Kili about why the young Dwarves are risking their lives. Lots of uncle love and Dwarf stubbornness. No Slash, not my style. *Not my best description but, I tried right?* R


**Author's Note: I first started writing for the Four Brothers archive. After a hiatus, I decided to give Fanfiction another try. I, unlike some authors on this archive, actually read the book before the movie. I did not just watch the movie for the hot Dwarves. However, I do find the relationship between Thorin and his nephews just _adorable,_ so I thought 'why not?' Please R&R and I'll be a happy little geek.**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield prepared himself for what was to be the most important battle of his life. Boots secured on his strong legs, armor fitted on his broad shoulders and chest, he certainly looked ready. As was he ready to die if it meant protecting the beauty of Erebor. He had been prepping his eldest nephew Fili to take the throne if an early death should come on him. Fili was all he imagined he would be and more.

He was strong, intelligent, and of course, honorable. Thorin had no worries that the young Dwarf could step up if necessary. After all, it was Thorin himself that turned him into the person he was. Thorin and his mother Dis that is. Kili may not have been as responsible as Fili. He may not have been the stronger of the two. However, he had grown up to be a driven young Dwarf with much potential. Thorin was more proud of them than he could ever say.

Thorin's line was secure if he were to die. Then it occurred to him. What if his line wasn't secure at all? He needed to talk. He considered Orcrist then decided against it. He didn't need his sword to talk to those two. He opened the door and looked down the hallway. A young Dwarf sat on the bottom step across the hall, softly touching the feather of his arrow. He eyes were downcast, his face stony, his jaw set. Rogue strands of dark hair fell to frame his cheeks.

Thorin walked up to Kili, who immediately got up to greet the King Under the Mountain. Thorin shook his head and pushed him back down. "You don't have to bow for me," he said quietly. "We need to talk."

"Of course, my King," Kili answered obediently. It sounded forced and Thorin knew that. His nephews had never called him King before. It was always either Uncle or Thorin. With Smaug gone, Thorin had his throne and he had his titles. Kili wanted to make sure that he was referring to his uncle in the correct way, even if it was his uncle.

Thorin sat down beside the youngest of the company and smiled faintly. From the young Dwarf's armor, weapons, and fierce determination in his dark eyes, Thorin knew he would be willing to die to defend Erebor. Kili may have been naïve, as Thorin told him many times, but he was loyal. Loyal and brave. "Kili, why are you fighting today?" Thorin asked wearily. Kili raised his eyebrows at the abrupt question.

"You know why I'm fighting. For Erebor. For the pride of our people. For-"

"Yes I know that," Thorin cut him off. "But if something were to happen to me, I need to know my line is secure."

"Don't talk like that."

"Kili, listen to me. Maybe you and your brother shouldn't fight."

Kili stared into Thorin's hard eyes for a while before answering. "You don't trust us?"

"It's not that and you know it. Both of you are _very_ capable. You learned from the best of course," he finished with a smirk.

Kili smiled as well, his much more noticeable than Thorin's. "All of these Dwarves, and I think even Bilbo are willing to die to defend you. We trust you to do the best for us."

"Yes but why do and Fili feel the need to throw yourselves into danger for me? We'll be fine without you two. Why does this battle mean so much to you?"

"Do you not know?" Kili asked quietly. Thorin understood perfectly. First there was a long silence. Suddenly he got choked up and couldn't mutter a single response.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No it's okay," Thorin insisted.

Kili continued. "You're my leader, my king, but so much more than that. After our father, you've...you've," Kili swallowed and tried again. "You've filled the void."

"Kili..."

"I'm fighting for all the things that I should be, yes. But truly I'm fighting for you. _We're _fighting for you. Let me, please."

Thorin put a strong hand on Kili's shoulder. "I don't let you two do anything. You hardly ever listen to me," he finished with a chuckle.

Kili's smile widened.

Thorin turned away from his nephew and thought to himself. If they only knew. Knew that their uncle went to reclaim Erebor to give them a better life. Knew that they were the reason he took such great pride in the company. Knew that without them, any victory would feel like nothing to him. He will fight for them as they will fight for him.

* * *

**So...? :) I can has reviews, pwetty pwease?**


End file.
